I'm Coming Home
by flyawayKlaine
Summary: For ten months, Kurt was left to raise his and Blaine's three children while his husband served in the US Army, but what happens when the whole family get a surprise at their daughter's birthday? Army!Blaine. Rate T to be safe.


**Hey guys, this is just a little oneshot with Army!Blaine. I own nothing but the characters James, Ellie, Sophie and Harry which I share with x. Myownway .x**  
**In relation to my other stories, they are on Hiatus while I suffer from writers block for those two stories. I will be writing more oneshots as it helps me gain ideas to include in the stories.**

* * *

Ten months; that was how long it had been since Kurt Hummel had seen his husband US Army Sergeant Blaine Anderson-Hummel. It was a sad day when he finally got drafted into the Army for his third tour, the longest he had served at any given time; he remembered it well.

_It was October 23__rd__, the day after their eldest child James' 16__th__ birthday and it was the best last day they could have asked for. James didn't have that many friends at his school so they had a family day out at a theme park, just James, his 10 year old sister Ellie and the youngest member of their family, Sophie, who was 5. _

_The next morning, the kids had a tearful goodbye as Burt looked after them while Kurt drove Blaine to the airport. He was dreading driving home alone, sleeping alone, just doing everything that he normally did with Blaine, knowing he wouldn't be there. As they stood by the departures desk, Blaine tried hi hardest not to cry. _

_"I'm going to miss you so much Kurt. Look after the kids and more importantly, yourself." He sniffed and wiped his eyes, hugging him tightly as the final call for his flight came over the tannoy. "I love you. I'll be home soon." He choked out and grabbed his bag, walking away before it got too much for him and he broke down crying._

_Kurt watched him go with tears streaming down his face. He knew that Blaine was doing this for their family, so they were safe, but it didn't give him any peace of mind. He sighed sadly and turned around, walking away from his rock, who was flying halfway across the world to fight for their country. He climbed into his car and text his dad, saying he was on his way home and drove away, but not before he watched the Military plane that was taking his husband away from him take off into the sky. _

Since that day, many holidays have come and gone, which weren't celebrated to the fullest in the Hummel household; they Skyped with Blaine at least once a week if they were lucky and Blaine wasn't on patrol. Christmas was a sad affair, due to Blaine only being able to Skype for 10 minutes, the kids didn't want to open their presents until they knew their dad could witness it, New Year was a bit happier since they were able to spend it together over Skype. As winter melted into spring and that rolled into summer, more special occasions went past uncelebrated without the whole family.

Bed time was especially tough on Sophie. She often woke up screaming with nightmares that her daddy was never coming back, so it took a lot to get her to sleep, which ended up being in Kurt's bed with her Papa holding her protectively, whispering that Blaine was coming home soon and singing Disney songs to try and calm her. It also broke his heart to have to walk past James' room and hear Ellie sobbing her heart out and crying herself to sleep while James held back his own tears, trying to comfort his younger sister. It was definitely tougher on the kids, since they had already suffered their parents leaving them in an orphanage and now they had to live with Blaine leaving them for months at a time, it took a toll on their emotions.

Ellie and Sophie's birthdays landed two days apart from each other so they decided to have a shared party with two cakes, one for each of the girls. Since Kurt and Blaine adopted Sophie when she was 2 and found out their birthdays were so close, they alternated between both girls birthdays as to when they had their party and this year it was decided that the party would be on Sophie's birthday.

"Hey, there are my princesses, how are you doing?" Blaine's tinny, crackly voice came through the speakers as his face popped up on the screen. His hair had grown a lot and he didn't bring any gel with him so he left his curls to become unruly and wild, a five o'clock shadow graced his chin and his hazel eyes lit up when he saw his family.

"Daddy! Daddy, Daddy." Sophie cried and tried to reach for him, frowning when her fingers met the cold screen of the laptop. "Hi Dad." Ellie smiled softly. "I miss you, we all miss you." She sniffed and cuddled Sophie closer as she wiggled around.

"I miss you too baby, all of you. How's Papa?" He asked and wiped his eyes as he felt his heart break that little more at the way Sophie tried to reach for him, he knew it was tougher on her, Ellie and James had gone through it once already, but it was Sophie's first experience since she had been given up for adoption.

"Papa's fine, he's just making a snack." Ellie said gently and looked to the door, hearing footsteps outside.

"Daddy, will you be home soon?" Sophie asked in a quiet voice, looking at the screen with her big green eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart, I promise I will be home soon." He said honestly and smiled when he saw Kurt walk into the room with some fruit cut up in a bowl. "Hello handsome." He said softly.

"Hi, Blaine." Kurt replied and lifted Sophie into his lap as he sat next to Ellie on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I'm good. And you?" He asked and sighed, wishing he was just on his way home now, so he could hold his family to his chest and never let them go.

"I'm… It's been a good day." He finally got out and Blaine knew what he meant; It meant Sophie didn't have that bad a nightmare and Kurt actually got some sleep without waking up and crying for Blaine, knowing he wouldn't answer.

"That's good… So, girls, what do you want for your birthday?" He asked and stretched on his camp bed, clicking his neck.

"You home and a new bike." Sophie sniffed and cuddled closer to Kurt's chest. Ellie nodded in confirmation and it made Blaine upset to see them like it.

"I know, but I made you a promise that I will be home soon." He nodded and smiled softly. "Anything else that I should know about?" He asked, shifting slightly, causing the camera to jolt about and pixelate slightly.

"Diva had her kittens." Kurt smiled softly. "She had them three weeks ago. We'll show you." He said and lifted Sophie off his lap, grabbing the laptop and walking out the room with the girls by his side. Diva was Blaine's Bengal cat he got from a shelter when Kurt got kittens for the kids to have as companions, she was one of Blaine's pride and joys.

"Really? How many did she have?" He asked and waited for the camera to catch up with the new movement, revealing Diva with three kittens nuzzled into her side asleep. "They're gorgeous. Please tell me we are keeping them." He said happily and excitedly.

"We'll talk about it when you get home." Kurt replied and stood back up, knowing the cat liked to be left on her own when her kittens were asleep. He walked out of the room and shut the door slowly before turning to look back at Blaine.

"Okay, I look forward to it. Baby, I have to go and do patrol, but I love you all so much and I will Skype with you on the girls birthday." He said and blew a kiss to each of them as the screen turned black, indicating that the internet connection had been cut off.

Kurt sighed and shut the laptop down, looking at the time. "Okay girls, you got to stay up late so you could talk to Daddy, now its bedtime." He said and ushered them both into their bedrooms. He sat with Sophie first and sung to her softly, knowing she was the harder one to get to sleep. It ended up taking three songs and a story, which wasn't as bad as normal, probably because she had stayed up later than she should. He smiled at the white tortoiseshell cat that jumped up onto Sophie's chair next to her bed and curled up, watching the girl protectively. "Goodnight Frozen." He said quietly and stroked the cat's ear, gaining a meow in return. He kissed her forehead and smiled softly, walking out of the room, leaving the nightlight on and the door open so he could be alerted instantly if she woke up.

He walked into Ellie's room to find her already asleep with Jessie, her tortoiseshell cat curled up on the pillow next to her. Kurt smiled and kissed her hair, stroking Jessie's back gently and silently shutting the door behind him. He instantly walked over to his room and routed through Blaine's clothing, finding his old Dalton Hoodie and pulling it over his head. He sniffed the material and sighed sadly, missing his husband. Kurt laid down on the bed that was way too big for just him and cried himself to sleep, something he never did, he had to be strong for his children.

"Happy Birthday Sophie, Happy Birthday Ellie!" Everyone said happily, blowing whistles and clapped as their friends gave them presents. It was a reasonably small affair; just a group of their closest friends had come over for a pool party, but the guest of honour was nowhere to be seen, and it upset the girls.

"I can't believe my girls are 11 and 6. You're growing up fast." Kurt smiled and hugged them both, kissing their heads softly.

Kurt and Burt brought out the two cakes for them and everybody sang Happy Birthday to them and they both blew their candles out together, wishing for the same thing; Blaine to come home. The girls and James played with their friends until the early hours of the evening when they just went into the house and everyone else went home. The party was winding down and it was only Ellie, Sophie, James, Kurt, Burt, Jeff and his and Nick's son Harry who was 12 and had a bit of a crush on Ellie. Nick had left to go and pick up the girls' present from Blaine that had been flown in.

"El, Soph, come on, your Dad is calling on Skype." Kurt called and connected the laptop up to the big screen of the TV so everybody wasn't crowding the girls. Said girls came sprinting into the room and all but attacked the laptop as Blaine's picture came up on the screen, dressed in his army gear, hat included, which meant he probably just got off a patrol.

"Happy Birthday, my little princesses." He said happily and waved madly. "Hi everyone!"

"Hi, Daddy, we miss you!" Sophie cried and waved back as Ellie screamed softly, "Hi Dad!"

"How was your birthday, guys?" He asked and it looked like he was walking somewhere, but you couldn't tell that much.

"It was good, but it wasn't complete without you there. But we had a pool party and we both got new bikes from Papa and grandpa brought me new books and brought Sophie some dolls and Disney movies." Ellie answered and cuddled Sophie.

Blaine smiled widely and looked at his girls. "That sounds great girls. My present arrived earlier and I asked Nick to go and pick it up, so he should be there soon. I'm really sorry, but the internet is not that strong out here so I may cut out. But remember I love you and I-" He said before hanging up the Skype call on his phone. He heard the anguished cries of Ellie and the screams of Sophie for him to come back through the front door, so he decided to put them out of their misery and opened the front door with his key. "What I was saying was that I will be home extremely soon." He grinned and put his bag down on the floor.

Sophie screamed louder in happiness and joy as she ran to him, flinging herself into his arms. "DADDY! DADDY, DADDY, DADDY, YOU'RE HOME!" She cried and wrapped both her arms and legs around him tightly, crying into his neck. Ellie's reaction was roughly the same, but with less screaming and more crying.

Blaine picked her up with one arm and held them both close, kissing their heads softly. "Oh, my girls, I've missed you so much." He whispered through tears, walking towards the group. James jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Dad, you're back." He said thickly, throat constricting from the unshed tears.

"I'm home; for good." He said tearfully, looking at Kurt, who had collapsed to his knees in shock, staring at Blaine like he was going to disappear if he blinked. Blaine walked over to him and smiled. "Kurt, get up here and give me a hug." He said and reached down, holding his hand out for him.

Kurt clambered up and hugged the trio tightly, kissing Blaine. "Blaine… You scared me… I thought something… Something had happened to you…"

"No, I'm fine, honey. I wanted to surprise everyone. Nick came and picked me up." He smiled and kissed him gently before sitting down and cuddling both girls to his chest. "Do you want to show me what you got for your birthday?" He asked and watched as they ran around, collecting things.

Kurt stood next to him, watching him with an unmistakable gleam in his eyes; love and relief. Blaine was home and safe, the only thing he wanted in the world. His family was complete.

* * *

No flames


End file.
